In this war
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: These are three short stories which i wrote for Berlin by Christmas. Conains slash for: Roe/Spina, Luz/Perconte and Webster/Liebgott. Please review.
1. Author's Note

These are my three fics which I wrote for this years Berlin by Christmas for jumpstix!

They are slash, so if you don't like, leave now.

They are three separate stories set in three chapters. The last one (Roe/Spina) is longer than the two first chapters.

Please review.

Thanks!

~Little Miss Bovver


	2. Webgott: Because something isn't enough

**Pairing:** Liebgott/Webster

**Rated:** PG-15 Angst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]

**What do I want:** Reviews

**If you don't like slash:** Be gone yee demons from hell!

**Other information:** This was a stocking stuffer for jumpstix. Merry Christmas!

Because something isn't enough

Sometimes, the silence left a ringing in his ears. A metallic shrill that put pressure on his brain.

Sometimes, the cold made his heart beat with a sluggish thud. The fire was burning in the grate, but he couldn't feel it. It wasn't the warmth of another man by his side.

Of Webster.

Liebgott felt the searing pain in his heart once more and the sting in his eyes. He refused to let the tears fall and held his breath until he felt his lungs would burst.

And the letter was crumpled in his hand; a white-knuckled fist.

He threw it in the fire and watched it burn.

New York had an almost virgin feel to it; now that the war was over, the Japs had surrendered and Hitler was dead, things were changing. The houses were becoming more luxurious, the economic and industrial trade building itself up. New bridges, tunnels and expressways were linking New York to the suburbs.

New races were beginning to arrive too. Puerto Ricans were establishing a residential enclave on the Lower East Side.

And it was busy. The city was bustling and full of adventure and just sang magic. Webster guessed this was why he loved living here. It was full of activity, no day ever boring for him. Webster was usually happy; until today.

Now, he was nervous, and twitchy. And all because he was getting a visit from one man… _that man._

It had been almost five years since he'd last seen Joe Liebgott. He'd send letter after letter, asking how he was, insisting he came down… There was never a reply and Webster gave up.

Then, out of the blue came a scribbled note from Joe saying he was coming.

Webster felt a tug of sickening excitement in his stomach. It was no surprise; he never had any control over himself when it came to Joe. It felt as though he'd always surrender to his needs, his wants.

And now, he was sat outside a small café, nervously twisting his hands together on his lap. It was raining hard, thundering on the tables and making him thoroughly sodden. He was numb enough as it was so it didn't matter.

'Web.' The rough voice made his gut twist uncomfortably as he met _those eyes_; like an echo in his brain and robotically Webster rose. He took a good look at Liebgott. His hair was tousled and damp, sticking to his face, but he no longer had his little fringe. He had the same dark blue eyes that would burn when he was angry, his lips set in a hard line. He was wearing loose trousers and a light blue vest, the scar on his neck just visible under the collar of his jacket. Joe resisted the urge to pull Web into him right there and then.

He resisted the urge to get him on his knees and make him feel alive again. He clenched his fists, eyes dark.

'Joe,' he replied. The two stared at each other for a minute, before Webster gestured around. 'Welcome to New York.'

'Thanks,' Liebgott replied. Webster nodded again. He was jittery, Liebgott noted. Good. He looked the other man up and down; Web was dressed in a black suit, the buttons of his shirt done up, the tie neat around his neck. And he was wet. Very wet.

'So, what's life done with you?' Webster asked, attempting conversation. Liebgott said nothing and Web fell silent once more. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Web was almost scared. He paced forward, out into the street, trying to ignore the feral glances Joe was giving him.

Then they walked. Webster was nervous, heart thudding in his chest like a terrified animal stuck in a trap, waiting for its fate. Joe was strangely calm. Under control, face unemotional. They passed an alleyway and suddenly the scrawnier man pushed Webster into it and grabbed him and they kissed like it was their first time all over again and it was hard and rough and bruising and _nice_.

They stumbled back against the wall, hands gripping clothes. Fingers tugging hair.

It was just as well that it was raining so hard. No one would notice him crying.

«The End»


	3. Luz&Perco: The Hershey Bar

**Pairing/Characters:** Luz, Perco

**Genre: **Friendship, fluff

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]

**Other information:** A stocking stuffer. Merry Christmas jumpstix!

The Hershey Bar

Perconte walked across the small farmyard, boots scuffing the dirt. A brown cow walked slowly in front of him, as if delaying him on purpose.

'Damned German cow,' he muttered, moving around it and entered the barn. George looked up from where he was kneeling in the straw.

'You're late,' he said in mock annoyance.

'Cow jam. What did you want me for?' Luz got to his feet, a grin plastered across his face. It was infectious; Perco found himself smiling too.

'Merry Christmas, Frank,' Luz said, handing Perco the gift. It was wrapped it brown paper, 'Perconte,' scribbled across the front.

'Christmas? It's past Christmas.'

'I know,' he replied, 'but last Christmas we were stuck in foxholes and we hardly did anything. I want to make up for it.' He glanced down at the parcel still in Frank's hands. 'Go on, open it!'

Tugging at the paper, Perconte smiled as the three Hershey bars slid out. Strangely, he felt his throat go tight, a stinging in his eyes. It was a generous gesture and much appreciated. He stared down at the chocolate for a couple of moments, before pulling himself together. Perconte sniffed and looked up.

'You didn't have to,' he said, smiling. Luz shrugged.

'You're my best friend. I wanted to do something special.' And Perco stepped forward and surprised them both by hugging George.

And Luz hugged him back, a teasing tone to his voice as he said, 'Come on, Frank. Are you going to share them, or not?'

«The End»


	4. Roe&Spina: In this war

**Pairing:** Spina/Roe

**Genre: **Angst, Romance

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or know the real men of Easy Company. This is not based on the real soldiers who fought in WWII, only the actors who portray them. I do not know the real veterans, nor would I wish to offend them. Thank you =]

**Other information:** Merry Christmas jumpstix! I hope you like it =D

In this war

Roe/Spina

The cold seeped into his boots and into his clothes and into his _bones._ He sat shivering in his hard, frozen foxhole, counting the moments until a soldier would scream _medic._

Then, Roe would be running through the snow and dodging mortars. He'd eventually find the soldier, who'd be too far gone to save.

But, as long as he had Spina by his side, it was easier to cope with the feeling that he'd failed them all.

Five days earlier

The men sat huddled around a tiny fire, shoulders pressed together for warmth, their teeth chattering, sounding oddly like a harmonious choir. Roe listened to the sound, his eyes falling closed. It had been a long day; they'd lost four men, another three now in Bastogne at the church.

Roe tried not to linger on these thoughts, but their blood coated, terrified faces were always there, whenever he shut his eyes, plastered on his eyelids.

Spina made his way over and sat down, cross-legged on the ground beside him. They sat away from the soldiers as usual.

'Hungry?' asked Spina.

'No,' replied Roe curtly, stubbing out his cigarette on the ground and exhaling the smoke through his nose. Spina shrugged and slurped down whatever was floating in his metal tin; he was too hungry to care. Ralph, himself, never reflected on the day. What happened had happened and there was no way it could be changed, so it was pointless to dwell.

The two sat in silence. Spina ate while Roe muttered a prayer under his breath.

After they'd eaten, the medic's left each other, climbing into foxholes and waiting for the next bombs to fall.

--

He hadn't really seen Roe for a couple of days; only glimpses as the other man raced around, trying to help whoever he could.

And now, here they were together, staring at each other in a deathly silence. Spina was the first to talk.

'It wasn't your fault.'

'I wasn't fast enough,' the Cajun replied, voice thick.

'He was too far gone, Doc. Even if you had got to him, there would have been nothing you could have done.'

Julian.

Babe was distraught. He'd sat with the company in silence, before disappearing into the night, surrounded by trees, snow and Krauts.

He'd found comfort with Spina, but Roe was here to disturb that. 'Can I see him?'

'Can't it wait 'til morning?' Ralph replied, glancing back into the foxhole where the redhead was curled up.

Instead of answering, Gene stepped towards the foxhole. A couple of minutes later found them all huddled up, Babe squeezed in the middle, the canopy pulled overhead to block out most of the cold. He tried offering chocolate, having to direct it into Babe's mouth for any sort of reaction

Babe chewed on it slowly, eyes glazed. And then it all came pouring out; Roe sat and he listened intently, trying to make him feel better, but the redhead wasn't having any of it.

'No, it's _not_ alright,' he hissed, a light sob rising in his throat. Roe said no more.

--

It was so cold. All Roe could hear was the chattering of his teeth. All Roe could feel was the shivering of his body and the cold air nipping at his ears and nose.

It was at times like this when Roe would remember home. He'd come in from work and his mom would have a pie on the table, the fire heating the kettle as well as the kitchen. She'd ask him how his day was and how his girlfriend was and if he'd had enough to eat at lunch today.

One of his mom's pies would be good now. Better than good; it would be a God send. Roe listened as his stomach rumbled loudly at the thought. But rations were low, so he'd just have to sit there and wait until it was time to eat watery soup with lemon powered snow for dessert.

Spina, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about food (even though it would be nice right now.) Instead, he was gazing at Roe and realising just how much he liked the other medic. And those lips…

Ralph wasn't queer; he knew that, but when it came to being in the war and knowing you could die at any moment… you weren't fussy.

Stuffing his hat on his head, he shuffled through the snow, his breath coming out like fog in front of him. 'Hey, Doc,' he called.

'Hey,' Roe replied, his accent sending shivers down the other medic's spine. Spina slipped into the foxhole beside him and huddled up.

The two stayed silent for a moment, before Roe began to murmur his prayer. Spina listened in silence, savouring every word as he would the taste of Gene's skin. Then, Roe fell quiet and the two stared up at the sky. It was a clear night, a couple of stars dotting the navy sky.

Then, Gene looked at Spina with a thoughtful expression. 'What?' asked Spina, with a bemused smile.

'Nothing.'

'No, go on,' the other medic pushed, his eyebrow raised. Roe paused for a moment, before looking back out at the snow.

'Nothing.' Spina looked at him, taking in every feature; the small frown on his forehead that seemed permanently fixed there, his dark eyes focussed on something unseen.

'Tell me,' Ralph persisted. Another moment's pause before Roe looked back at him.

'I was just thinking… days ago, we hardly talked. And now…' he looked up at Ralph, with a smile.

'Funny how things change,' Spina agreed. He paused, his own smile reflecting his thoughts. It fell silent once again, the look in Roe's eyes distance. Spina found himself gazing at the Doc once more. Ralph leaned towards him, not quite sure if this was the right moment, but knowing it may well be the only moment he'd get. He pushed his lips against Roe's.

The Cajun stiffened under him, before throwing Spina back, eyes blazing.

'What are you doing?!' he hissed.

Spina stared back wide-eyed.

'I- I thought-'

'You thought I wanted your tongue down my throat?!'

'No! I just-' Spina spluttered.

'I swear to God if you don't get outta here sharpish…'

'Roe-'

'I don't want to hear it, Spina, alright?'

'Please, Gene,' he pleaded, glancing around to check no one was close enough to hear them. 'I'm sorry-'

'Sorry, huh? Is that the best you can say?' Spina flushed, eyes on the ground as he tried to stammer an apology. 'Tell me one thing,' Roe said, shifting in his foxhole as he was facing the other medic. 'What the hell were you thinking?'

'I thought it was what you wanted. I mean, you've not been with a girl for a while now and your hand can't be that good, can it?'

'My hand is fine!'

'I can give you better.'

'I can't believe I'm having this sort of conversation with you,' Roe murmured, running a hand through his hair. His face was set in a glare.

'I'm sorry-'

'I don't even know what to _think_, Spina! You kissed me and you expect me to be all happy about it?' Spina shrugged weakly, struggling to tell Roe why he'd kissed him yesterday; he didn't know himself. 'Just… get outta here, alright?' When Spina didn't move, Roe shifted and climbed out the foxhole.

'Roe,' Ralph called. Gene paused, before turning. 'There used to be a guy like you when I was at school. He was just perfect; church every Sunday, always told his parents where he was, never in late after curfew, best grades in the school…'

'What's this got to do with anything?' Roe asked.

'He lived a boring life. He died a year after we left school; drowned surprisingly. I just think you should live a little.'

'Live a little? If you hadn't noticed, we're in the middle of no-where with German artillery raining down on us whenever our backs are turned. I don't really have enough time to pop into Foy for a drink with the locals.'

He stared at him for a moment. 'You have quite a temper,' Spina observed.

'I'm just saying, I have soldiers to try and save and you're telling me to have some fun?'

'Times are desperate,' shrugged Ralph. 'Like you say, any day we could die.' He met the Doc's eyes. 'Wouldn't some sort of release be nice?'

And Roe stalled. He was supposed to walk away at this point, but his body stayed still, eyes never leaving Spina's. 'Don't knock it until you've tried it,' he said, brightly. Ralph could tell Roe was debating. Getting to his knees, he reached up and tugged Roe's sleeve. Gene stepped forward, slipping into the foxhole. Ralph was already pulling the cover over the hole. 'Relax,' he smiled. 'It'll be fine.'

He reached out to cup Roe's cheek, his lips following. Once again, he kissed the other medic, allowing Gene to get used to the feeling first. Then, he pressed a little harder, shifting his body so he was flush against Roe. The Cajun shifted back, so he was resting against the edge of the foxhole with Spina still held between his legs.

And Roe pushed him away; not because of how bad it felt. But of how good. 'I'm sorry,' he muttered, shaking his head slightly. And this time, Spina let him go.

--

'_Medic!'_ came the scream through the sound of the incoming mortars, trees exploding around them.

Roe raced over to the yells, one arm over his helmet for protection. To his left, guns were going off, sending a blaze of bullets towards the enemy lines. '_Medic!_' Roe fell into the foxhole, a young replacement lashing out and crying and screaming. Blood drenched his face and clothes. Roe pulled his pack to him and yanked out his medicine kit. Ripping open a sachet, he poured the contents across the man jaw and neck as the soldier screamed and groaned beside him.

'Hold still!' Roe hissed; the man wouldn't stop thrashing. Ralph climbed out his foxhole, appearing beside him, pulling his morphine out his bag and sticking it in the man's shoulder. The soldier gave a stifled sob.

'We need to get a jeep,' Roe yelled over the noise of gunfire.

'I'll go and find Luz. He has a radio, doesn't he?' Roe nodded, before Spina jumped out the foxhole and dodged his way through the trees. Bullets bit into the snow at his feet and young man gave a grunt before sliding into another foxhole. 'Luz? Luz?'

'I'm here,' gave the gruff reply from George as he fired his gun at the enemy lines. Spina slipped over to him, hand pressed against his helmet to stop it sliding off. 'What do you need, doc?'

'Radio for a jeep!' he replied in a rushed voice. 'Soldier's been hit.'

'Who?' Luz said, making room so Babe could cover him.

'Some replacement,' Spina replied, as he knelt with Luz by the radio.

'Don't fucking surprise me,' he said through gritted teeth as the radio connected. Spina looked back out to where Roe was, still working frantically on the young man. Luz looked up. 'Jeep's on its way. Better get out of here and meet them.' Ralph nodded, patting Luz on the shoulder before taking a breath in and hauling himself out the hole. He raced through the snow, legs aching with effort as he ran. The snow gripped at his feet, unwilling to let him go as fast as he needed to be. But, he dropped back into the foxhole with Roe, heart hammering in his chest.

'Jeep's coming,' he gasped, as a tree behind them exploded. Spina cried out as a piece of bark caught him in the face, feeling hot blood seep down his cheek. 'Goddamn it,' he hissed.

'Are you okay?' Roe asked and Spina noticed the urgent tone in his voice. He looked up with a quick nod.

'Yeah. Come on, you best get this guy out of here.'

'No need,' Roe replied in a hard voice. 'He's dead.' Spina looked down at the young man, his chest split open by the shrapnel from the tree. 'Come on!' Roe said, grabbing Spina's arm and dragging him from the hole. They dashed through the snow together, faces set, eyes narrowed against the cold wind that made their eyes water.

Then, all was silent. Breathing hard, Spina fell to his knees. Close by, they could hear whoops and cheers from Easy Company.

'That's right you Kraut bastards!' they heard Perconte clearly yell. 'That's how it's done!'

'How's the cheek?' asked Roe after a moment, not in the mood for celebrating with the rest of the company.

'It's fine.'

'Let me see it.' Spina angled his cheek to Roe as the Cajun knelt beside him. 'Just a graze…' he murmured, fingers moving lightly across Spina's face. Ralph shifted his head as he was inches away from Roe. Gene paused, staring into his face, the corners of his lips turned down. Spina lent up to press his lips against Roe's once more, but Roe shifted away. 'A man died out there today, Spina, and all you can think about is your dick?'

'What?' Spina replied, feeling a little bemused.

'Don't you care about the men?'

'Of course I care!' Spina replied as Roe got to his feet and walked away. 'I just don't think there's any point thinking about those who died. They're not coming back.'

'I know that,' Roe snapped back without stopping. 'But at least have some decency! We're in the middle of a war!' Spina climbed to his feet, following him.

'Really? I thought this was just some holiday camp. I wondered when the sun would come back out.' The Cajun turned, eyes blazing.

'Do you think this is one big joke? That we'll all be okay when it's finished? That we'll go home and continue our lives as normal. Because we won't! We'll all be affected if we don't get killed.' The two men stared at one another, breathing hard in their anger.

'I know,' muttered Spina through gritted teeth. Roe stared back at him.

'Well, act like you care, instead of acting like some dumb kid! We're supposed to save lives, Spina and we're failing. We're failing, Goddamn it.' He grabbed Roe as the other medic stepped forward, kissed him hard, fingers numbly gripping Spina's jacket. Ralph kissed him back just as hard, relishing the taste of Eugene Roe.

The Cajun stumbled back, both collapsing into the foxhole, lips never parting. Roe's hands were everywhere; tugging Ralph's hair and moving lower to pull Spina's zipper down. Spina let out a groan as he crushed Roe against the hard earth, lips still bruising the other medics.

Roe muttered something under his breath that sounded like Ralph's name, before dragging his lips against his neck and nipping the skin there lightly.

Spina couldn't believe it. One minute they were arguing and the next Spina was tangled up with Roe in a foxhole, lips crushed against each other, hands gripping numb body parts. Slipping his hand into Roe's trousers, Spina gripped his manhood tightly. Roe exhaled sharply, tensing as he adjusted to the feel of another man touching his dick. Spina smirked, before running his tongue across Roe's bottom lip, the Doc granting him entrance.

Pushing his hips forward, Spina seeked friction, a low growl leaving his throat. He gripped Roe's jacket, their lips still in furious battle.

Roe's fingers worked on releasing Spina's dick from the confides of his trousers. He reached down to tug down his own zipper.

Spina left his lips, instead placing small kisses on his jaw and neck. He shifted down to nip Roe's collarbone, his hand traveling down the Doc's clothed chest. Roe shut his eyes as Spina continued his road trip south.

Gene's skin tingled as Ralph pressed his lips against his smooth stomach. He reached out to touch the tip of his manhood, a small smile on his lips. Spina dipped his head and took it in his mouth. Roe bucked his hips slightly as Spina suckled, hand working the base of his dick.

Pulling away, Spina pulled Roe forward, shifting around to balance behind him. Roe knelt nervously on all fours as Spina wet his fingers, pushing one gently into his entrance.

'Relax,' he whispered, voice hoarse. Roe grit his teeth as Spina pushed in a second finger, widening him slowly. 'Good,' Ralph muttered, more to himself. He stretched across Roe to kiss the back of his neck, the head of his dick pressing against his entrance. 'Ready?' Without waiting for an answer, he pushed in. Roe stiffened as the head was taken, but Spina squeezed his shoulder soothingly. 'Relax,' he murmured. 'It's okay. Take it.' Roe took a deep breath, relaxing his tense muscles. Spina continued to push in slowly, until he was up to the hilt. He paused, waiting for Roe to adjust. Then, he began to thrust slowly, sliding his hips back and forth, before he could pick up speed. Pushing it in faster, Ralph brushed against Roe's prostate. Gene called out in pleasure. Reaching out, Roe grabbed Spina's hat from the pile of clothes they had created and stuffed it in his mouth; it wouldn't do good to be caught like this.

Spina pulled out, pushing in once again. His hands gripped Roe's hips, sure to leaves bruises, before finding a steady rhythm.

Spina was muttering under his breath, pounding his hips against Gene's. Roe let the hat drop out his mouth. 'Harder,' he found himself gasping. His fingers clung to the frozen earth of the foxhole as Spina hit the pleasure spot over and over again.

Ralph let go of his hips, grabbing him by the shoulders and lifting him up so Roe's back was pressed against his chest. One hand went back to Gene's hip, while the other reach around to grip his hard dick. Roe groaned as Spina continued to pump into him. Ralph bit possessively down on the Cajun's shoulder, before soothing it over with his tongue.

'I'm… I'm…' Roe panted. Spina squeezed hard on his cock, clamping his teeth down once more. Roe came with a groan, spurting it all over Spina's hand. His ass clenched, milking Ralph's dick.

He came hard, teeth leaving marks on the Doc's shoulder. The two men slumped forward, both unwilling to move. Finally, Spina pulled out, still breathing hard. 'Told you you'd like it,' he said, a cheeky tone to his voice. Roe said nothing as he did up his zipper.

--

Roe woke to the sound of Spina's heavy breathing at his side. Dawn was breaking, spreading light across the snow.

Roe yawned and shifted, causing Spina to wake. The two looked at each other, both breaking out into sheepish grins.

'Morning,' Spina said quietly, first to break the silence.

'Morning,' Roe replied, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on. It went quiet again, both men remembering the events of last night. The groans and muffled moans, gripping hot skin and pushing and thrusting… 'Best go get breakfast,' Roe said, climbing carefully out the foxhole. Spina paused for a moment, a smile on his lips. It looked like for once, in this wintry hellhole, today was going to be a good day.

«The End»


End file.
